L'art de toucher
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Divers petit one-shot sur les doux moments entre Shizuru et Natsuki. Mai Otome
1. Chapter 1

Shizuru inspira profondément et un sourire rayonnant s'épanouissait lentement sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire était spécialement réservé à une personne qui lui était cher à son coeur, et elle le montrait que très rarement cette sincère démonstration d'affection. La personne concernée se sentit comme une grande privilégiée à cet instant. L'otome au nagita était en compagnie de sa précieuse Kruger en train de boire un verre de vin blanc.

Personne ne pouvait interrompre leur tranquillité, qui était constamment mise à rude épreuve à cause des activités tumultueuses de la Garderoble. Que ce soient des élèves indisciplinés, des tonnes de paperasse à s'en noyer et dont on devait absolument rédiger sous la dictature d'une certaine Miss Maria, et des missions des plus dangereuses ou ennuyeuses loin de l'école.

Les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient enfin profiter au maximum de leur temps ensemble. L'Améthyste observa avec une grande tendresse la Gakuenchou qui ferma lentement les paupières, attendant avec une impatiente fiévreuse la suite des événements. Son coeur battait frénétiquement, ses sens étaient tous en éveilles. Sa respiration s'adoucissait. La châtaigne prit ces signes favorables comme une invitation à continuer.

Allongée sur le canapé, Natsuki laissa Viola prendre toutes les initiatives, se laissant bercer par des gestes des plus méticuleux à ressentir. Shizuru débuta par de douces caresses, se délectant avec plaisir des soins divins qui s'échappèrent de son touché des plus expérimenté. Elle prit la précaution de ne pas précipiter les choses. Elle avait tout le temps d'en profiter mais surtout d'en faire profiter.

Un rythme s'installait progressivement, Kruger avait l'air de grandement d'apprécier et gratifia l'Améthyste par des soupirs de contentement. La cadence commença à augmenter crescendo. La beauté à la chevelure ambrée fit tout son possible pour interagir avec les sons mélodieux qu'elle produisait de ses doigts. Elle se sentait envahir d'une grande joie de partager cette sensation unique avec la brunette. Elle se laissa facilement envahir par la ferveur tout comme sa compagne aux jades.

L'otome essaya d'être parfaite et adroite comme toujours, ne ratant en aucune occasion ses actions qui devinrent effrénés. Ses mouvements changèrent constamment; de la lenteur à l'accélération, de la douceur à la sauvagerie. Même si elle perdait parfois contrôle de ses mouvements, cependant ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

La sueur s'échappa à petite goutte sur le front de la beauté aux cramoisis mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, cela lui donnait envie de continuer et encore plus longtemps. De donner encore plus de plaisir à celle qui en redemandait encore et toujours, sans jamais l'avouer ouvertement par pure pudeur et timidité.

Cela dura encore plusieurs bonnes minutes d'intense labeur mais cela se finissait à chaque fois en apothéose. Viola fut contente de son travail et vit de nouveau à son plus grand plaisir les émeraudes profonds et riche d'émotion de Kruger. Celle-ci se sentait si sereine et apaisée. Son corps était détendu, et le stress qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de ses longues journées éreintantes à travailler s'évacua facilement. C'était comme si elle était en train de flotter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec béatitude. Une explosion d'émotion lui prit les tripes. Et la buveuse de thé ne put s'empêcher de rire mélodieusement.

"Shizuru c'était grandiose...j'en perds mes mots...tu es si douée." Complimenta la brune alors que ses pommettes rosissaient légèrement tout comme sa compagne.

"Ara ma Natsuki me flatte beaucoup. Je vais prendre la grosse tête."

"Pourtant je ne dis que la vérité."

"Mais les honneurs te reviennent aussi ma chère. Cela fait longtemps que je pratique pour toi."

"Oui et c'est incroyable, tu t'améliores de jour en jour. A chaque fois j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps. C'est un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire. Merci beaucoup."

"Ara ce n'est rien. Mais est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que je te fasse plus d'effet en jouant du piano qu'en te touchant ?" Déclara en faisant la moue la buveuse de thé.

"Baka ! J'essayais seulement de te faire un compliment ! Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois tu finis par te moquer de moi ! Espèce de démon de la perversité !" Gronda furieusement la directrice dont les joues s'empourprèrent et elle se mit à bouder en croisant des bras contre sa poitrine puis détourna la tête sur le côté pour ne plus faire face à son amie.

"Kannin na Natsuki...que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner..."

"Trouve toi même. Je ne vais pas tout te dire."

"Comme tu avais l'air de grandement apprécier mon concerto des plus privé, alors je vais voir si je suis aussi capable de produire avec mes doigts ce merveilleux son qui s'exprime de ce piano...par ta propre bouche." Ronronna sensuellement l'Améthyste qui s'approcha lentement de sa proie.

"Mais...et notre dîner en amoureux ? Tu as réservé dans ce grand restaurant hors de prix."

"Ara ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons encore pas mal de temps devant nous et je pense que tu auras encore plus faim après. Et je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon autre cadeau..."

"Encore un autre ?" S'enquit surprise la brunette.

"Un peu plus personnelle et intime. En fait, j'ai fait les magasins dans cette boutique de sous-vêtement que tu adores tant. Tu sais celui près du fleuriste au centre ville. Mais si tu n'en veut pas alors tant p-"

"NON ! Je veux dire...je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher ton...cadeau...'' Coupa embarrassée la directrice qui s'empourprait aussitôt alors que Viola ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La louve se laissa docilement faire sous les mains expérimentées de la châtaigne et un tout autre concerto débuta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shizuru tu dois partir en mission de reconnaissance. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des incidents à la région d'Artai. Pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'oeil ?" Questionna la Gakuenchou qui observa du haut de la fenêtre de la Garderobe la ville de Windbloom alors qu'à ses côtés se tenait fidèlement l'otome au nagita.

"Bien sûr. Si c'est ce que veut ma Natsuki alors je le ferai avec plaisir." Sourit radieusement la châtaigne.

"J'aurais préféré que tu restes à mes côtés, mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons guère le choix."

"Je m'en doutais. Je pars pour combien de temps et quand ?" S'enquit Viola alors que son interlocutrice lui fit finalement face.

"Une semaine et tu dois partir demain au petit matin."

"Je vais donc préparer mes bagages sur le champ...tu voudrais ajouter autre chose ?" Questionna l'Améthyste.

"Non j'ai tout dit, tu peux y aller.''

"D'accord.'' Soupira déçue Viola qui s'atendait plus de sa compagne, cependant elle s'en alla du bureau sans dire un motpour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Pendant ce temps Kruger fit les cent pas perdu dans ses pensées, puis elle se mit à soupirer. Elle se décida finalement de rejoindre Shizuru quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre. Celle-ci préparait ses affaires et mit l'essentielle de ce qu'il lui fallait pour son voyage dans ses valises.

"Ara auriez-vous par hasard besoin de mon aide Gakuenchou ?" Questionna l'otome aux rubis en rangeant des dessous sexy et affriolants en dentelle bleue dans sa valise.

"Oi ! Ce sont les miens Shizuru !" Dit la brunette en rougissant furieusement.

"Ookini de me les donner."

"Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Ils coûtent une véritable petite fortune sur le marché, en plus c'est des fins de collection. Tu n'as qu'a t'en acheter si tu en veux, et puis je crois que tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut." Protesta la collectionneuse de lingerie qui reprit sur le champ ses précieux biens.

"Ikezu ! Je voulais simplement garder un souvenir de toi quand je partirais loin d'ici."

"Mes sous-vêtements ? ! ? Je ne vais pas te les donner mais je vais t'offrir autre chose de beaucoup mieux, qui te donnera envie de revenir au plus tôt à la Garderobe."

"Ara et quoi ?" Questionna la buveuse de thé en arquant un sourcil.

"Ceci."Natsuki s'approcha félinement de la châtaigne et la poussa soudainement sur le lit et elles se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément, enlevant rapidement leur habit qui leur faisait obstacle.

_Le lendemain. Au bureau de la directrice. _

Youko apporta une tasse de thé à la directrice qui était très pâle. La concernée avait d'immense cernes, ses yeux étaient totalement vide et sans vie. On avait l'impression qu'une partie de son énergie ou de sa vie avait été aspirée.

"Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle la Gakuencho ?"

"Oui..." Souffla la louve sans aucune énergie.

"Est-ce que Shizuru vous manque déjà ?" Kruger n'arrivait même plus à rougir fasse à cette peu subtile insinuation, ce qui paniqua son amie par une telle réaction impassible qui était inhabituelle de la princesse de glace, qui réagirait normalement au quart de tour. L'infirmière passa sa main demain le visage de la brunette qui n'avait aucune réaction.

"Euh...oui...non...enfin ça peut aller. Shizuru à un devoir à remplir tout comme moi, et on se reverra dans un semaine; ce n'est pas très long."

"Vraiment ?

''Oui. Hélène est-ce qu'à la place du thé je pourrais avoir une tasse de café bien noir ? Très, très fort si possible."

"Bien sûr."

"Merci." Dit la beauté sombre qui s'écroula lourdement sur son bureau et tomba sur le sol.

"Natsukiii !" Cria paniquée l'infirmière qui rejoint la fille aux émeraude pour voir si elle allait bien mais Youko remarqua que la directrice dormait tranquillement la bave aux lèvres.

**_Pendant ce temps à Artai._**

Shizuru avait un sourire béa aux lèvres et elle s'étira les bras engourdis.

"Ara Natsuki tu m'as ''presque'' épuisée cette nuit et j'ai le corps entièrement courbaturé par ta faute. Ikezu. J'ai hâte qu'on recommence notre longue, très longue cession d'amour jusqu'au petit matin et cela tout un week-end entier...vivement la semaine prochaine..."


	3. Chapter 3

Le manque de l'autre à de bien fâcheuse conséquence

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Shizuru était partie de la Garderobe et les élèves ne parlèrent que de son absence. Mais surtout de son arrivé le lendemain matin à l'école. Quant à notre Natsuki, elle travaillait durement à la rédaction de rapports des plus rébarbatifs et elle n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis ces derniers jours. Ce qui inquiéta Zhang (enfin elle ne le montra pas ouvertement) et Tokiha qui invitèrent leur amie à sortir pour se détendre un peu.

D'abord réticente, elle se laissa entraîner par l'enthousiasme de ses deux amies. Et elles allèrent toutes les trois à des bars à la mode pour s'amuser et elles ingurgitèrent aussi une quantité importante d'alcool durant la soirée.

_Le lendemain._

Le réveil sonna et Kruger se mit à grogner tentant de l'éteindre mais elle entendit soudainement un gémissement. Intriguée, elle ouvra en grand les yeux et vit à sa plus grande stupeur Mai allongée à côtés d'elle en sous-vêtement

"Natsuki ne bouge pas autant. Tu es pire que Mikoto..." Gémissait sensuellement son amie rousse.

"Oui Kruger, arrête de gesticuler dans tout les sens comme un verre de terre, je veux encore mon sommeil réparateur." Rajouta une autre voix et la louve se mit à pâlir à vue d'oeil quand elle se retourna sur le côté et vit Nao, elle aussi en sous-vêtement.

"Oh mon dieu !" Hurla la brune qui était au milieu de ses deux jeunes filles qui l'enveloppèrent contre elle dans son propre lit. Cette scène pouvait prêter à confusion. Kruger se rappela finalement quelques bribes de la soirée arrosée.

Après qu'elles aient fait la tournée des bars du coin, les otomes étaient complètement ivres ne sachant plus ce qu'elles faisaient ou elles allaient. Et Nao voulait voir de plus près le canal de Windboom et peut être un peu trop près. Elle perdit l'équilibre et allait tomber par la rambarde, alors la Gakuencho tenta de la rattrapa comme elle le pouvait par son pantalon le faisant glisser lentement d'elle mais ce n'était pas pour autant suffisant. La brunette se fit emporter vers le bas et ce fut au tour de Tohika de vouloir aider ces camarades. Et les trois filles se retrouvèrent quelques seconds plus tard à patauger dans l'eau.

Comme l'appartement de la bluette était plus proche, les amies décidèrent de rester là bas pour la nuit. Et pour ne pas tomber malade, elles se dévêtir. Les compagnons de beuveries de Kruger avaient pris la possession de son canapé, mais ils sembleraient que les deux jeunes otomes pour plus de confort se soient retrouvées plus tard dans son sommelier. La panique submergea la louve lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement et ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

"Ara bonjour ma Natsuki ado..." Le sourire de la châtaigne resta en place mais il n'était pas des plus amicaux mais surtout rassurant.

"Bon...Bonjour Shizuru...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...je te le promets...je peux tout t'expliquer...c'est un simple malentendu..." Bégaya terrorisée la louve qui vit les iris cramoisis de sa campagne se teinter vers les ténèbres.

"Natsuki...vas-y plus doucement. Tu es si violente et parfois douce..." Gloussa Mai en riant bêtement.

_"Oh C'est Pas Vrai. Je...suis...morte...tout comme les deux autres...enfin leurs sorts ne m'intéressent guère qu'elles se débrouillent toutes seules c'est entièrement de leur faute…"_ Pensa angoissée la beauté à la cascade jais.

"En plus de m'avoir trompé dans mon dos, tu oses faire un plan à trois !" Cracha enragée l'otome qui ne pouvait plus garder sa grâce légendaire et elle ressemblait actuellement à un véritable démon.

"**QUOI** ! **NON** ! Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit !''

''Natsuki parle pas aussi fort…toujours aussi brutale…'' Gloussa la fille à la chevelure rouge sous le visage blafard de la directrice.

''Juliette !''

''Déjà les surnoms d'amour…on s'est rapprochée très vite on dirait…''

''Mais tais-toi un peu idiote !'' Bégaya en colère la bluette qui poussa de son lit la provocatrice qui fit une douloureuse chute mais cela ne la perturbée pas particulièrement, car elle se rendormit aussitôt. La brune se mit soudainement à frissonner lorsqu'elle aperçut les rubis de sa compagne prendre une teinte sombre.

''Shizuru...laisse moi tout t'expliquer...s'il te plait ma puce ?"

"**Materialize !"**

"OH NONNN ! Tout mais pas çaaaaaahhh !"

#Explosion de fumée#

_Dix minutes plus tard._

"Je savais que tu ne m'aurais jamais trompé ma Natsuki." Dit Viola en cajolant dans ses bras sa petite amie alors que bizarrement Tokiha et Zhang n'étaient plus dans les parages.

"Alors pourquoi tout ce qui est présent dans mon appartement est coupé en deux !" Pleura la louve en voyant son frigo, sa télévision et d'autres meubles coupés en deux morceaux bien distincts.

"Ara qu'est-ce que tu feras la prochaine fois ?" Questionna sérieusement l'Améthyste.

"Je ne sortirais plus boire avec Mai et Nao sans toi quand tu pars en mission et je dois aussi me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait autant peur."

''Bonne fille ! Aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué.'' Dit affectueusement la buveuse de thé en embrassant tendrement la joue de sa compagne.

''Oui toi aussi.'' Soupira défaite la brune.


	4. Chapter 4

''Et pourquoi pas celui-ci Natsuki ?'' Questionna enthousiaste la châtaigne en attrapant par le bras sa petite amie qui soupirait de lassitude.

''Je veux quelque chose qui soit un peu plus…normal et conventionnel.''

''Pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est bien de changer ses habitudes.''

''Comment peux-tu aimer ça. C'est une vraie horreur, j'en ai froid dans le dos juste à regarder. C'est si moche…''

''Mou Natsuki, Ikezu comment peux-tu parler ainsi. Allez s'il te plaît mon adorable Ga~kuen~cho.'' Susurra sensuellement la gracieuse otome dans l'oreille de la brune qui déglutissait péniblement quand elle sentit que la séductrice se colla contre elle. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas se faire avoir avec le jeu de séduction de sa compagne. Bon sang ! Elle devait porter la culotte quand il le fallait, et c'était préférable à cet instant précis.

''Car c'est la vérité ! En plus il me regarde bizarrement comme s'il voulait me dévorer !''

''Tu peux le toucher ?'' Suggéra Shizuru qui était plus émerveillée que son amie.

''Pas question que ça s'approche à cent mètres de moi, il est préférable qu'il reste à sa place _ou je fais un barbecue avec_ ! Et puis imagine s'il arrive à fuir de son vivarium et qu'il vienne m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil. Il a un air vicieux et fourbe.'' Contesta en déglutissant péniblement la louve en se touchant nerveusement le cou.

''N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas un anaconda.''

''C'est toujours non !''

''Bon, d'accord. Alors pourquoi pas celui-ci ?'' Suggéra la buveuse de thé sous l'air dubitative de Kruger.

''Je préférerais quelque chose d'un peu plus poilu.''

''Ara ? Je ne savais pas-''

''Urusei !'' Hurla la brunette ne laissant pas sa taquineuse terminer ses allusions. ''Si tu continues alors je m'en vais !''

''Kannin na Natsuki…mais tu m'avais promis de m'accompagner.'' Implora la beauté aux yeux rouges en faisant une adorable moue.

''Car tu m'avais forcé à venir. Je n'ai pas pu refuser parce que tu m'avais harcelé depuis plus d'un long mois.'' Marmonna celle-ci en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

''Tu as dit quelque chose Ma Natsuki ?''

''Non ! Rien !''

''Le problème c'est tout ce que je t'ai suggéré jusqu'à maintenant, tu as refusé.''

''Je ne t'ai rien promis mais simplement accompagné c'est tout. De plus, tu voulais des serpents, lézards et iguanes ! Je ne sais même pas d'où te vient cette idée saugrenue ! Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie !''

''J'aime bien. C'est coloré et original.''

''Un peu trop à mon goût.'' Souffla la directrice de la Garderobe.

''Tu peux choisir toi aussi, c'est pour nous deux cet animal.''

''Tu veux quelque chose de nue alors pourquoi pas un poisson rouge ? On a pas besoin de beaucoup d'entretien, il a juste besoin d'un aquarium.''

''Non. Pourquoi pas une mygale ?''

''IIIIIE !'' Cria de terreur la beauté sombre imaginant les nombreuses pattes poilues qui gesticulaient devant elle. En plus, ces petites bêtes grouillaient partout à l'extérieur alors en posséder un était hors de question.

''Un chiot ?''

''Non j'aime pas trop. En plus il faut le sortir au moins trois fois par jour et avec nos emplois du temps surchargé on a pas-'' La louve ne continua pas sa plaidoirie car elle venait de s'apercevoir que sa compagne l'avait simplement abandonné.

''Natsuki ! Regarde moi comme elle est adorable !'' La concernée s'approcha et vit que Viola avait dans ses bras un chat tigré jaune et noir avec des iris jaunes.

''Vraiment ? Un chat ?''

'''Pourquoi pas, cela correspond plus à tes critères.''

''Hum…'' La femme aux jades fut interpellée par des miaulements et remarqua un groupe de chaton jouer ensemble, tandis qu'à l'écart se trouvait un frêle chat noir aux orbes forêts.

''Elle est mignonne aussi.'' L'animal se mit aussitôt à miauler et à baisser la tête. ''Tiens, c'est bizarre mais elle me fait rappeler quelqu'un'' Ria doucement la châtaigne en observant Natsuki qui rougissait.

''…''

''Ne me dis pas que tu crois que les chats noirs portent malheur ?'' Questionna sceptique l'Améthyste.

''Bien sûr que non !'' Une vendeuse vient à la rencontre du couple voyant leur intérêt pour le chat.

''Elle s'appelle liliane. Elle a six mois, sa mère est morte en l'accouchant et cette petite aurait pu avoir le même sort. Surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas se nourrir. Pourtant elle s'est battue.''

''Pourquoi elle est à l'écart des autres ?'' Demanda soucieuse Kruger.

''Elle n'aime pas les autres chats et elle se retrouve souvent en retrait. Il arrive même qu'elle se batte avec eux car ils viennent l'embêter. Pourtant elle extrêmement gentille et affectueuse malgré qu'elle soit distante. C'est probablement pour cette raison que les clients ont peur de l'acheter car ils pensent qu'elle pourrait être méchante mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a aussi une petite cicatrice au dessus de son œil donc les gens n'aiment pas qu'il y ait le moindre défaut sur leurs animaux car ils souhaitent qu'ils soient parfaits. Et c'est bien dommage. Elle mérite aussi de l'attention et amour. Pauvre petite.'' La Gakuencho observa à cet instant la châtaigne qui se mit à lui sourire.

''Je peux la prendre dans mes bras.'' Dit nerveusement la bluette.

La beauté sombre prit l'animal et caressa précautionneusement l'arrière de son oreille, le chaton se mit à fortement ronronner de contentement et ferma même les yeux.

''Je crois qu'elle vous aime beaucoup.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Oui. Je la comprends.'' La vendeuse se mit à sourire tendrement en voyant l'air embarrassé mais surtout adorable de Natsuki et Shizuru se mit aussitôt à ses côtés et lui attrapa par la taille la ramenant contre elle, montrant qu'elle était déjà prise.

''On la prend ?'' Questionna Kruger.

''Ara dois-je réellement répondre à cette question.'' Répondit l'otome en embrassant sur la joue sa compagne.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce que j'aime dans les one-shots c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin d'un plan d'écriture contrairement aux histoires. Et une idée peut arriver à n'importe quel instant. Merci pour vos commentaires et favoris. Ça me prouve que c'était une bonne idée ce recueil. Le rating est entre le T et M mais rien de bien méchant.

* * *

Shizuru et Natsuki se promenèrent dans l'école et passèrent par les dortoirs. Chacune se rappelèrent de bon souvenir.

''Ne Shizuru, tu te rappelles quand nous étions nous même des étudiantes.''

''Ara oui, je t'avais proposé d'être ton onee-sama et tu m'avais giflé.''

''Parce que tu te jouais de moi comme si j'étais une de tes autres fans.'' Protesta sur la défensive la Gakuenchou.

''Je sais. J'ai mal agi à l'époque.''

''C'est du passé maintenant.''

''Oui.''

''Aussi je me suis toujours posée la question. Une fois quand je devais faire le rangement dans ta chambre, tu avais fait un trou dans le mur. Je me suis demandée le pourquoi et comment ?'' Questionna dubitative la brunette. L'améthyste se mit à sourire à ce souvenir qui ne lui paraissait pas si lointain.

''Ara ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? C'est parce que je rêvais de toi.''

''Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu rêvais de me frapper et tu l'as fait avec ce mur ?'' Bégaya blafarde la louve.

''Non, c'est autre chose. Mais dois-je te l'avouer ?'' Questionna la châtaigne en prenant une pose pensive.

''Oui.''

''Comme nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je peux te l'avouer.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?''

''Écoute et tu verras.''

* * *

_A l'époque quand Shizuru et Natsuki étaient des étudiantes de la Garderobe._

J'allais retourner dans mon dortoir mais je passais d'abord par la tienne pour t'aider à faire tes devoirs. Je mis ma main sur la poignée que j'ouvris doucement, j'entrais à l'intérieur de ta chambre. Mon cœur se mit à cesser de battre, je pouvais t'entendre respirer lentement. Tu dormais paisiblement. Je m'approchais lentement de ton lit et je me mis à mordre ma lèvre inférieure en rougissant lorsque je te vis porter un mini short, et un t-shirt que tu avais levé au niveau de ton visage montrant ton soutif en dentelle noire. Je continuais mon avancée, et je m'assis à côté de toi en caressant tes cheveux si soyeux.

''Na-tsu-ki...'' Tu te mis à me sourire adorablement puis tu ouvrais les yeux à moitiés endormies. KAWAII ! Hurlais-je mentalement en me délectant de cette scène. Tu me regardais avec une lueur dans les yeux, c'était de la malice et de l'envie; ce regard me perturba complètement, j'avais l'impression de me noyer en toi.

''Shizuru, tu sais que tu es dans ma chambre ?'' Tu me dis avec espièglerie.

''Je le sais.''

''Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?''

''Je...ne...sais pas...'' Mentis-je effrontément.

''Vraiment ?''

''…Oui.''

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'admirer. En cet instant, mon esprit et mon corps étaient en ébullition. Je voulais terriblement t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te faire tout ce que j'avais à de nombreuses reprises rêver et fantasmer sur toi à mes nuits solitaires.

''Tu veux dormir ici ?'' Tu me demandais naïvement. Oh oui je le voulais tellement, tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point.

''Ara non, je vais y aller. Je venais juste voir si tu voulais mon aide pour tes devoirs, mais peut être demain.''

''Tu es sûre ? Tu veux que je vienne dans ta chambre alors ?''

Ai-je mal entendue ? Tu voulais dormir avec moi dans ma chambre ? Non tu n'étais pas comme ça, tu voulais juste me raccompagner. Je me mis à ne plus bouger, j'étais maintenant au dessus de toi, un de mes bras était au niveau de ta tête. Tu me regardais si intensément dans mes rubis que j'allais céder à mes pulsions à tout instant. J'avais envie de toi, tout mon corps le voulait.

''Dis moi la vérité, pourquoi es tu là Shi-zu-ru ?'' Tu ronronnas amoureusement en me caressa ma main du bout de tes doigts, ce qui me fit crier intérieurement de joie à cause de ton geste.

''Je...j'ai...''

''Tu as envie de moi ?''

''Oui.'' Répondis-je sans me rentre compte alors que mes joues commencèrent à se réchauffer.

''Tu veux me toucher ?''

''Oui, terriblement.'' Répétais-je en fermant les yeux et en inspirant avec difficulté.

''Tu m'aimes ?''

''Oui.''

''Tu veux me le montrer ?''

''Oui.'' Dis-je en ouvrant de nouveau mes yeux.

''Alors vas-y, je ne t'empêcherai pas et même je n'attends que cela et depuis que je t'ai vu.''

Je te regardais incrédule, suis-je devenue folle à entendre les mots que j'ai toujours rêvé que tu me disses ? Était-ce trop tôt alors que notre relation venait tout juste de se construire ? C'était fort possible, je te regardais et vis tes yeux pétiller d'excitation mais surtout de désir. Je m'approchais de toi…encore plus, je rêvais sûrement mais je tentais tout de même ma chance. Je touchais délicatement tes lèvres de peur qu'elles s'éloignent à mon contact mais ce fût le contraire. Tu me rendis mon baiser et nos souffles se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, nos langues se battirent pour prendre le contrôle et la possession de l'autre. Tu commençais à gémir de plaisir, ce qui me troubla encore plus, j'avais faim de toi. Tu attrapas ma main et la mit sur son ventre et la fit remonter vers ta poitrine, ma main froide au contact de ta peau te fit frissonner. Ensuite tu flirtas mon dos puis tu te levais près de mon visage et tu m'embrassas chaudement dans mon cou et tu mordillas le lobe de mon oreille. Je tremblais comme une feuille quand je sentis ton souffle enivrant sur ma chair. Tu mis tes jambes entre les miennes et ensuite tu les caressas avec ton pied.

''Ton corps est vraiment brûlant et tu transpires beaucoup ma Shi-zu-ru.''

''Toi aussi ma Suki.''

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes Shizuru ?''

''Oh oui je t'aime Natsuki.'' Dis-je en gémissant quand tu enlevas ma robe que tu avais quelques difficultés à retirer et je t'ai aidé à la dure tâche. Me révélant totalement à toi, je fis de même pour ta barrière vestimentaire. Je me collais à toi, sentant nos peaux et chaleurs se caresser l'une à l'autre.

''Dis moi ce que tu veux maintenant.'' Tu me questionnas avec un sourire séducteur.

''Toi Natsukiii…'' Aussitôt tu frôlas le long de ma cuisse cherchant à enlever mon bas.

''Vraiment ?''

''Oui tellement.''

Tu te leva brusquement et me plaqua sur son lit, tu commenças à m'embrasser, d'abord sur mon ventre en montant progressivement vers ma poitrine, tu relevas l'une de mes jambes sur ton dos. Tu me dominais totalement, j'adorais cela, et je vis un sourire carnassier sur tes lèvres, tes doigts commencèrent à parcourir lentement le long de mon bas ventre.

**Bip ! Bip ! Bip !**

''Ara qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?''

''Ton réveille mon ange.'' Tu me répondis en murmurant dans mon oreille.

''Mon réveil ? Comment ça ? NON !'' Hurlais-je désemparée ne pouvant plus continuer mon merveilleux rêve.

**Bip ! Bip ! Bip !**

''Ça va j'ai compris ! Fais chier !'' Frustrée, je balançais mon réveil sur le mur, ne sentant pas ma force, j'avais fait par mégarde un trou dans le mur.

* * *

''Ara, voilà le mystère est dévoilée, tu n'es pas trop déçue ?'' Natsuki fut totalement écarlate en écoutant cette histoire. Et ne s'attendait pas de cela de sa compagne, enfin si elle s'y attendait mais pas qu'elle soit aussi précoce. Soudainement arriva Miss Maria qui interrompt le couple.

''Mademoiselle la directrice, nous avons un problème avec les élèves, ils ont fait exploser une salle de cours en se battant. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge et vous saignez du nez.'' La concernée se toucha le nez et vit le liquide carmin, la rougeur explosa sur son visage.

''Ah-ha ! Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Pourquoi j'irais mal ! Ce n'est rien il fait juste très chaud ! Pfiou ! Je vais voir ces étudiants ! Ils vont le regretter ces sales petits garnements !'' Ria bêtement la brunette levant le poing au ciel attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

''Est-ce qu'elle va réellement bien ? Et puis il ne fait pas aussi chaud.'' Questionna dubitative Miss Maria à Viola qui ne pouvait ne pouvait pas contenir ses rires.

''Oui très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, _et puis je suis là pour veiller_.''


	6. Chapter 6

La Gakuencho assise devant une montagne de dossier entendit soudainement quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte.

''Oui ?''

''Gakuencho…est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Vous êtes…présentable tout comme Shizuru ?'' Questionna doucement Youko alors que la bluette rougissait intensément.

''Oui bien sûr.'' La dite personne entra rapidement dans le bureau le regard englué sur le sol.

''Youko c'était des malentendus tout ce qui s'est passé, je te l'assure.''

''Euh si vous le dites mademoiselle la directrice.'' La châtaigne remit une autre pile de dossier puis sans alla sans demander son reste.

''Elle ne me croit pas...'' Geignit la louve.

Viola assise sur un canapé en train de siroter tranquillement un thé ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, ce qui énerva Kruger.

''Ce n'est pas amusant, tout est de ta faute si nous en sommes dans une telle situation si inconfortable.''

''Ara mais je voulais seulement t'aider, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si maladroite ma Natsuki.''

''Oui mais si tu n'avais pas autant insister pour m'aider, alors il n'y aurait pas ce malaise avec Hélène.''

''C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas chanceuse de nous avoir autant de fois surprise dans le bureau.'' Sourit de manière provocante l'otome aux cramoisis.

''En plus elle a cru…qu'on…faisait….''

''Du sexe.''

'**'ET CE N'ÉTAIT PAS DU TOUT LE CAS !''**

''Pour une fois...''

**''SHIZURU !''**

''Ara tu ne devrais pas crier ainsi ou on pourrait de nouveau ''méprendre'' de nos activités.''

''Vraiment, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour la taquinerie ! Elle est seulement arrivée au mauvais moment...à chaque fois...'' Objecta Natsuki écarlate en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

''Et cela trois fois de suite,'' rajouta espièglement la buveuse de thé.

''Et tu n'as pas essayé de dissiper ce malentendu, tu as l'air même de t'en réjouir !''

''Ara ? Non...''

''Menteuse ! Tu aurais au moins pu lui dire que je m'étais brûlée l'estomac et quand elle t'a surprise sur tes genoux, c'était seulement pour me mettre de la crème. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue chaise, alors elle n'aurait pas pensé que tu...enfin...''

''Je te procurais du plaisir ?''

''Urusei Baka !''

''Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu poussais ses gémissements assez ambigu. Et aussi ces injures en roulant la tête en arrière.''

''Car j'avais mal !'' Protesta la bluette en faisant la moue. ''Et puis il y a eu cette autre fois avec le chat de la Reine Mashiro.''

''Ah, tu parles quand il a renversé du thé sur ton haut.''

''Oui et tu as tout de suite eu la bonne idée de le retirer mon haut sans que je puisse protester.'' Ironisa la beauté aux émeraudes.

''Car tu allais te brûler.''

''Oui, oui...et Youko est arrivé pile à ce moment alors que j'étais-''

''Nue ?''

**''A MOITIE NUE et tu appréciais grandement la vue !''**

''J'aime voir les belles choses, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne portes pas de soutien gorge, _pas que cela me dérange_.'' Contesta Viola.

''Et la dernière fois fut quand je suis tombée dans un rosier. J'avais trop mal.''

''Et tu étais si embarrassé de voir Youko alors tu m'as demandé de voir si tu étais blessée et j'ai dû aussi examiner tes fesses.''

''C'est toi qui voulais vérifier !'' Aboya écarlate la directrice de la Garderobe.

''Car tu avais des difficultés pour t'asseoir.''

''Donc c'était pour mon bien être personnel ?''

''Bien sûr, et tu étais cambré en avant contre le bureau alors que je désinfectais tes blessures et Youko est arrivé à cet instant.''

''Oui. Attend, je me rappelle à chaque fois c'était la faute de ce maudit chat ! Quand je me suis brûlée, il s'est mis au milieu du chemin me faisant chuter; le thé il s'est amusé à courir sur mon bureau et le rosier, je suis tombée par sa faute !'' Vociféra le regard rageur Kruger. ''Où est cette boule de poil que je me fasse un gilet ou une écharpe.''

''Ara ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est plus revenu depuis plusieurs jours dans les environs. _Car je me suis occupée de son cas, on ne blesse pas impunément ma __Natsuki __même si par moment c'était amusant_.'' Sourit maléfiquement l'améthyste.


End file.
